


The Script for the Best Idea Ever

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Concerned for his mother's well-being, Ryan offers Tim an idea to keep the money flowing into Oz for the arts program.Also includes hints of Beecher/Keller & O'Reily/Alvarez





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory. Prompt 12, Request 2 for macaroncey - "What if the inmates of Oz - instead of working at the call center and the publishing house - had started making and selling porn movies?"

“Hey, McManus,” Ryan O’Reily said, sidling up to the Unit Manager.

“What is it, O’Reily? And it’s Mister McManus.”

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I heard you got a little bit of a problem with Devlin cutting the funding to the prison and some of the programs might be cut. I don’t want my mom out there looking for a job.”

“They won’t cut the arts program here. It’s too important.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, but I think we need some insurance.”

“We?”

Ryan slapped a few folded up sheets of notebook paper in McManus’ hands.

“What is this?” said McManus.

“Read it and find out. And before you dismiss it, I think you should know that Chris Keller said they did something like this at Lardner and it became their most profitable industry.”

“So this is a business plan?”

Ryan grinned. “Like I said, read it and find out.”

McManus could swear that he heard Ryan whistle as he walked away.

It wasn’t until he had finished returning three phone calls and filling out a productivity report that McManus looked at the piece of paper that Ryan gave him.

It wasn’t a business plan. It was a script. One with limited cheesy dialogue and blocks of the most imaginative sex acts. Ryan had even taken it upon himself to write notes in the margins on who should act in each scene. Beecher and Keller were mentioned as were Howell and Jaz Hoyt and on one scene Ryan had scrawled “Me and Alvarez?”

It was brilliant. Prisoners were a hot commodity in the porn business. He’d even run across a film while researching prison riots where the rioting prisoners stopped long enough to engage in an orgy. This could make them a lot more money than they were making in the call center and the fact that it was a success at Lardner could be a selling point.

McManus picked up the phone and called down to the guard station. He told Murphy to come to his office.

“You know you could have just come down to see me,” Murphy said.

“I didn’t want this to get out.”

“Okay.”

“Take a look at this,” he said, handing the script over to Murphy.

Murphy glanced at it. “What’s this between you and Alvar- whoa.”

“It’s not me and Alvarez.”

“That’s what it says right here. You know what else it says right here?”

“O’Reily wrote it. It’s O’Reily and Alvarez, not me and Alvarez.”

"O'Reily's not a-" Murphy caught a look from McManus. “Fine. Is some of this even possible? Howell? What the fuck, Tim? One sexual harassment suit wasn’t enough for you?”

“Actually it was more like one and a half, I think. If you count Wangler. Which I really don’t and that’s not the point because if we make this movie we can make a crapload of money and then fuck the Governor and what he decides.”

“Tim, how much of this did you read?”

“Just the first two pages, why?”

“So you missed the scene where the devastatingly handsome Irish guard – thanks, O’Reily- bursts into the sad and balding Unit Manager’s office to announce that all the prisoners were fucking like bunnies.”

“He calls me sad and balding?” McManus grabbed the script back from Murphy. He read silently, a blush creeping up his face as he’d looked over the words that Murphy had already read. “He described the couch. And that you… and that I…” He glanced over at Murphy who was drawing the blinds closed on the windows that overlooked the quad. “What are you doing?”

Murphy sat down on the couch and started to unbutton his uniform shirt. “Well, in order to be convincing, we’re going to have to rehearse, aren’t we?”

*

Unfortunately, after one glance at the video presentation that accompanied "The Greatest Idea Ever", the Warden kicked Tim out of the staff meeting. Claire took the script from the table and later handed out copies to Beecher and Keller with a "have fun", Jaz Hoyt with a "later, lover", and Miguel Alvarez with a "you're welcome." Later that night, she popped a batch of microwave popcorn and sat down at the monitors to watch the action unfold. Who needed the internet?


End file.
